More Than Gold
by MegziB
Summary: Spin off from Rumplestilskin story...What if Rumplestilskin wasn't a mean,old troll or whatever he was...What if he was nice and handsome...what if he fell in love?
1. A Grand Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the story Rumplestilskin. All other characters are mine. Oh and a couple ideas I used out of Labyrinth are not mine either.

Once upon a time there was a girl and her father. The girl's name is Rebecka. Her mother died long ago and left Rebecka and her father the farm to take care of. Times were hard and the selfish King Marc raised the taxes.

On this bright sunny day the father is out working in the field with their old mule that pulled the plow. The girl looks up from picking herbs in the garden she managed to keep. She swore that she heard her father yell. She seeks him out and sees him standing in the field but not the mule. She picks up the skirt of her plain brown dress and runs to her father.

"What will we do now without the mule?" He cries out, for the mule is dead.

Rebecka winces at the sight of the dead animal. "Come inside, Dad, we'll figure this out,"

But they did not. For hours the old man twisted and turned, not able to fall asleep.

Finally, at midnight he sat up, for he has a grand plan, or so he thought. He went to wake his daughter.

"Rebecka," He says. "Tomorrow we shall go to the castle and tell the King you can turn straw into gold," He grins toothily as she looks strangely at him.

"Are you ok, Dad?"

"I'm fine!" He protests.

"But I can't turn straw into gold, it's impossible,"

Her father puts one finger up, like one does when one has a very good point.

"Ah, yes, but you are very pretty and I'm sure the king will make you his wife,"

Rebecka is beautiful, with big green eyes, black curly hair and a pretty smile. But she wasn't stupid. And they didn't have other choices. She nods.

"Ok, Father, we will go tomorrow,"


	2. Failed

The handsome elf kicked aside a fairy with the toe of his black boot. "Pesky buggers," He mutters.

"Rumplestilskin!"

Rumplestilskin rolls his mismatched eyes. "What is it, Vera?" He asks in his slight UK accent.

Vera stops to catch her breath. She straightens up and pulls her fair blonde hair out of her face. "I was told to get you, there's an upraising of the rebel trolls!"

"Good God!" He declares. He then grabs Vera's hand and vanishes in a poof of silver dust.

♦♥♥♥♦

"Can she really do that?" King Marc asks lazily.

"Yes, sire," Rebecka's father answers. Rebecka stood behind him, hoping the King is as stupid as he looks.

"Very well, guards! Take her away up to the tower and you sir," He points the gold dagger he was fiddling with at Rebecka's father. "Can go, I have no further use for you, don't expect to see your daughter either," Then he laughs, rather annoyingly.

Her father struggles as guards pull him out of the castle and dumps his butt on the dusty road.

♦♥♥♥♦

Rebecka looks around the medium sized round room. The door was locked and there was only a small window. She sits down in the straw. _Now there's no way out!_ She thought. Her and her father agreed that he would come get her if the King showed no intrerest in her. Now she'll never get out and probably get tried for treason against the King. Rebecka puts her pretty face in her hands and sobs.


	3. Rescuer

♦♥♥♥♦

"Rum! Take a look at this one!" Rumplestilskin looks up from the troll sword he was cleaning.

"That's pretty impressive; they look almost like real rubies, Cohn,"

"Yep," Cohn says, smiling. The elves with the help of the goblins that lived in the city, defeated the band of rebel trolls, and got all of their weapons. The two friends sat in silence. Then Rumplestilskin looks up, frowning.

"What?" Cohn asks, pausing what he is doing.

"Do you hear that?" Rumplestilskin looks around the room.

"Hear what?" Cohn says, puzzled.

"Crying, it sounds like a young woman," He scrunches up his face. "Rather awful, if you ask me," Cohn stops what he is doing and stares off into space.

"Nope, I hear nothing," He shakes his head.

"I think it's from Aboveground," Rumplestilskin says. Cohn looks at him with wide eyes.

"You're not thinking of going up there are you?" Rumplestilskin frowns in thought. "Well, I wasn't, but now that you gave me the idea, I think I might," he grins wickedly, showing his sharpen eye teeth, trait of all elves.

Cohn's green eyes glaze over with regret and fear. "Rumplestilskin, don't do it!" Rumplestilskin stands up and buckles his belt and sword around his waist.

"Chill out, I'll just go up, see what's wrong, then come back, ok?"

"Whatever, Rum, but I had no part of this," Rumplestilskin flicks his wrist and a glass ball appears. He throws it up and is gone when the ball explodes in a burst of gold flecks.

♦♥♥♥♦

Rebecka sniffs and lays her head in her arms. She looks up in surprise when she hears a faint pop and a tinkling sound. She pulls her knees up to her chest. Her eyes franticly search the room for the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" Rebecka asks, trying to be brave. She gasps when a young man steps into the moonlight. She notices his pointed ears under the small flip of blonde hair. It would make any mother want to trim it so it's just above the ear.

"What are you?" She demands.

"I am an elf, from the Underground," Rebecka frowns. "I thought elves were short,"

He grins. "I am elven, not elfin, elfin are tiny, like Wood Elfs. I'm part of the High Elves family. Much smarter then other elfs, I must say,"

"I'm sorry," "It's ok, common mistake," Rebecka eyes him in wonder. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you crying," He says simply. She winces. "Was I that loud?" He chuckles. "Yes, you were. May I ask? What were you crying about?"

Rebecka tells him the story and the failed plan her father came up with. He rubs his chin once she's done.

"That is a problem," He says, eyebrows knitted together. "I'm probably going to be hanged or torture for lying to the King, who knows what they'll do to my father," She sighs and wipes her eyes. Rumplestilskin really felt for the girl. He sighs also.

"Tell you what, we just got hold of a bunch of troll gold, I'll gie you enough to fill this room," Rebecka jumps up. "You would really do that?" Rumplestilskin nods and she smiles.

"I'll throw the hay out the window,"

"Sounds like a plan," He grins and Rebecka stares in wonder as he flicks out a crystal ball. "See you in a bit," And in a puff of gold specks, he's gone.

3rd chappie!!! Now all you gotta do is click that little blue button and review! PLEASE!


	4. Knight in Golden Armor

Rebecka throws the last bit of straw out the window. Then sits, exhausted, on the floor Rumplestilskin arranges the last of the troll gold.

"I really can't thank you enough," Rebecka tells him. "It's no big deal, troll gold doesn't mean that much to us in the Underground," Rumplestilskin says turning to face her.

"I feel like I owe you though," "Really, it's no big…"

"I insist," Rebecka stands up and looks into his mismatched blue eyes. Rumplestilskin shrugs. "You think of something,"

She nods. "I will," Rumplestilskin puts his belt and sword back on since he took it off while carrying gold.

"What is your name, sir?" Rebecka asks. "Rumplestilskin," he replies.

"My name is Rebecka," She holds out her hand. Rumplestilskin bends down to give it a soft kiss. "My lady,"

"Will you come back?" Rebecka asks. "Probably," He looks out the window at the rising sun. "Time for me to go, farewell Rebecka,"

He waves his hand and a ball appears. He grins as he disappears in a cloud of specks. Rebecka stands in awe as the sparkles settle. She gasps and turns around to the door as it clanks open. Two guards and the King walk in. The King's mouth drops in awe.

"My God!" He turns to the guards. "Go get servants up here to serve this lady," He then turns to Rebecka. "My lady, you will remain in here while servants come and get the gold. A few will serve you whatever you want, they will get,"

Rebecka curtsies. "Thank you, sire,"

He swirls his cape and turns out of the room. All day Rebecka got waited on. They gave her jewelry, gowns, and delicious food. Rebecka was quite bored with it all, and couldn't wait until tonight.

Night fell and Rebecka lit the few lamps they gave her. She was now dressed in a green gown with silver trimming. She sighs and pulls of the ruby ring she had gotten. She gasps in surprise as she hears a pop and clanging of gold. She turns around to see Rumplestilskin standing with an armful of gold at his feet.

"Oops," He says, grinning. Rebecka smiles before bending down to pick up a cup.

"Are you sure this isn't valuable to you?" She asks, inspecting it.

"Rumplestilskin shakes his head. "Nope, the trolls make it out of fools gold," "Then it isn't real?" Rumplestilskin looks at her stricken face. "Yes, it's real to you up here but not in the Underground,"

She frowns worriedly. "I hope so,"

"I know so, now don't get your pretty head in a fix," Rebecka stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "I am not in a fix," Rumplestilskin chuckles.

"Alright, you better get to work getting the straw out of here," Rebecka puts his dark hair up and bends down to grab a bunch of straw. Rumplestilskin frowns at her.

"What?" Rebecka asks. "It's a shame that beautiful dress gets ruined," She looks down at it. "I'll just get another one tomorrow," She shrugs.

Rumplestilskin plays lazily with a crystal ball he conjured up. "Ok…Oh, by the way the dress wouldn't be beautiful if you weren't wearing it,"

Before Rebecka could say anything, he disappears. She stands there, taken aback by the comment. Then she smiles and turns toward the window.

Thanks for the reviews and views so far, hope this makes you happy!


	5. What Do You Want?

They got done earlier this night

They got done earlier this night. They sat him cross-legged, and her sitting on the side f her legs in a very ladylike manner.

"You should tell me more about this Underground," Rebecka asks.

Rumplestilskin rests his chin on his fist.

"Well, the Underground is ruled by a king and queen,"

"Like here,"

He nods. "Yes, they rule everyone, except the rebel bands,"

"Is it peaceful?" She asks, playing with a loose thread on her dress.

"Very, it's warm all year long, like and eternal spring. My niece, Vera, and her friends put together a tea party at the beginning of every new spring,"

"That's sweet,"

He scoffs. "Not when you're tricked into being the special guest. I was forced into a flower wreath,"

Rebecka giggles as he grins.

"Are you part of the royal family?"

"My father is King,"

Rebecka's eyes widen. "So you're a prince?"

He shakes his head up and down.

"So, you're the next king when he dies."

"No, not until my brother dies. Vera is his daughter,"

"Wow," Rebecka exclaims.

"Yep," Rumplestilskin leans back on his hands. "Every Wood Elf is connected to the royal family somehow. There is no such thing as poor in the Underground,"

Rebecka sighs. "I wish it was like that up here,"

"Oh, it is. People these days just can't see past a few generations,"

Rebecka smiles. "I'm probably some great, great, great, great grandchild of some ancient royal bloodline,"

"Great possibility. Speaking of royal bloodlines, when will this King propose?"

"Soon, I hope. I want to get out of here and see my father,"

Rumplestilskin studies her face. "Is that what you really want? To marry this king?" He asks, softly.

Rebecka grows quiet in thought. "It's the only way I can get out," She says, feebly.

She looks up to meet his concerned gaze. It only made her like him more. They both jump and tear their gazes from one another when they hear voices outside the door. Rumplestilskin flicks a crystal ball out as she stares in awe.

"You'll have to tell me about your magic," She says, quickly.

He winks and vanishes in a cloud of gold dust. Just as he disappears, the King and the two guards come in.

"Well, well, well," The King says, inspecting the room of sparkling gold.

"You've done it again. You'll be given the same treatment so you can do it again tonight,"

Rebecka think quickly. "This night is the last I can do this,"

"Why?" King Marc frowns.

"I can only do it three times," Rebecka explains.

The King nods, since he knows 3 is a magic number.

"Very well, after tonight you may go,"

"Wait, my King," She takes a step after him as he turns to go out.

"Yes?" He answers in an irritated tone.

"What will I get in return? I mean, I will have given you three roomfuls of gold,"

The King rubs his chin in thought. "You will become my wife and your father can live in the castle,"

Rebecka smile widely and curtsies. "Thank you, my King,"

He waves his hand. "Yes, yes, now rest up for tonight,"

And with that he turns out and the servants trickle in.


End file.
